The Beginning near the End
by Saddarkness101
Summary: Here's what happens after Kingdom Hearts 2 back on peaceful Destiny Island. ONE SHOT BETWEEN SORAXRIKU


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Kingdom Hearts.(Even though I wish I did)

The story is told in first person point of view of Sora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived at our meeting spot on the beach. So many memories about what has occurred here. This is where our adventure began. I know that today will be fun though. I mean I'm hanging out with the coolest kids on this island, my best friends-Kairi, Riku, and Selphie. I began to stare up at the clouds while I was waiting for the others. The sunset was so big and beautiful. Kairi showed up, knocking me out of my concentration. She had her treasure map she found this morning. " Hi Sora!" She was so happy to see me. "Hi Kairi!" She ran up and hugged me. I hugged her back. She let go and looked at me. I knew what she was thinking. See, Kairi has a crush on me and I knew it, but she doesn't know I know. I don't really see her like that, only as a friend. She sat down on the sand. "Come on Sora. Sit and talk with me while we wait for the rest of the group." I sat down. We began talking about the previous adventures and about the island. It was a very good conversation.

Selphie showed up with a small shovel about twenty minutes after Kairi had showed up. She was definitely prepared for the treasure hunt. Five minutes later, Riku showed up. They all had on their favorite outfits. Kairi had on her all pink outfit with the pink shoes to match. Selphie had on her white tank-top with her blue capris, and her white shoes. Their two outfits were very cute on them, but my favorite out of the three was Rikus'. Riku had on a black muscle shirt, black shorts, and some black sandals. He looked so sexy in it. It seemed that ever since our last adventure when we Defeated Xemnas, I've looked at Riku differently. I've had a big crush on him- and he knew it.

" So are you guys ready?" Riku said with a smirk on his face. I knew he was up to something. I wanted to find out because it seemed as if it was something big. He looked over at me and winked. I smiled and blushed almost simultaneously. Then I remembered who I was with and had to change my expression immediately. "We're ready," Kairi said. Riku responded, " Well, lets go."

On our way to the starting point of the treasure hunt, I asked Kairi where she had gotten the treasure map. She told me that it was inside the bottle King Mickie had sent with his letter. Obviously it had something to do with the soon to come adventure. Ten minutes passed and we started to read and follow the clues. It took a whole two hours to look and we found nothing. I was bored. Kairi shouted, " Hey guys I missed a clue. We have to start over." I looked over at RIku who had an undescribable, hilarious expression on his face. Selphie and Kairi were so determined to find this treasure. I wanted to know what was in the treasure but I really didn't want to be doing this for another two hours- AGAIN.

I was just about to say something when Riku spoke. " Well, we'll just try again tomorrow. It's too dark now to try and find it. Let's go try and find something else to do... Wait I know. Why don't we all go to my... no the other side of the island. Meet at the two boulders near the walking bridge in fifteen minutes." Kairi and I nodded agreeing that we would meet. Selphie responded, " Wait Kairi and I can't. We have a school project due soon and we have to finish it tonight. Sorry. We'll see you two tomorrow to find the treasure though." Riku nodded showing that he understood. Kairi and Selphie waved as they left us there. As soon as they were out of sight, Riku stood up. " I figured that it would be just us tow, Sora." And after that statement he leaned over and kissed me. I kissed back immediately. It was so good. He inserted his tongue into my mouth and began caressing my mouth with his tongue-every inch of it. After about five minutes, he broke kiss. "Let's go to the cave. You remember the one with that mysterious door we once had to go through? Yea that cave." He knew nobody would be in or even near that place since nobody wanted anything else to happen.

We ran there quickly. I was glad it wasn't far to go to. It was completely pitch black in there. It somewhat reminded me of when me and RIku were stranded on that island before we actually got back to this here Destiny Island. Anyway, Riku bumped into me once we got in the cave and something suddenly illuminated the area with a blue flame to create a bit of light. " Now we are completely alone. Nobody to catch us at all, Riku stated. He was right- nobody could catch us. He walked up to me and we kissed again. This time it was my turn to explore his mouth. He began fidgeting a bit and I wondered what was wrong. I broke the kiss and saw that all his clothes were off. " Your turn." Riku tore off my shirt and unbuttoned my pants, and then afterwards pulled them off along with my Speedo. My member was completely solid. Riku's was also. He walked up to me and grabbed me, pulling me to the ground. I nibbled on his neck a little. He moaned lightly. He started to kiss me softly form my neck down to my nipples. Immediately he grabbed one and sucked it. I moaned. That signaled him to suck harder. I grabbed his ass and held it tight. A couple minutes passed and he had moved down to my navel and finally my dick. He slowly sucked on the head first, just to get the first taste. He went farther by deep-throating it and then just sucking on it. I gasped for air and my back arched. It felt awesome. It took about eight minutes for me to come. The white substance shot all over my stomach and his. A little even got into my mouth. I swallowed it and flipped Riku to be on the bottom. He couldn't be doing everything. I grabbed his member and began jacking him off. He moaned every so often. I got tired off using my hand and instead, used my mouth. I sucked him off and after six minutes his climax ended as well.

"Stick your dick in me Sora. Make me scream." I grabbed his legs and put them over my shoulders. Then, I pulled him closer and placed the head of my 8 inch dick at the entrance of his ass. I pushed in. He began to pant. I pushed it in some more. His panting got faster. "Just ram it all the way in. I can handle it Sora." I did as I was told. I rammed the rest of it in and he screamed the loudest scream I'd ever heard, especially from him. My thrusts were fast from the start. We both were sweating like a heat wave had just struck. I pumped his ass while he jacked off his 9 inches for 25 minutes and then we both came simultaneously. I fell on top of him. " That was awesome Riku. I loved it." He was still catching his breath. Riku responded, "I loved it too. And I also love you." He looked into my eyes. "Sora, will you be my boyfriend?"

I was shocked, but while tearing up I said yes.

We laid there for a hour until finally we got up and put back on our clothes. "Sora if you want you can spend the night over my house. I mean, my mom won't be back from her honeymoon for another three days." I nodded. We walked to Riku's house and went to his room to cuddle and fall asleep into each other's arms. The next morning we woke up and I made breakfast for us. We ate pancakes with strawberries on top and strawberry syrup, scrambled eggs, mixed fruit, toast with strawberry jelly, and each other. After breakfast we went and took a shower together. After we got out and dried off, Riku let me borrow a pair of boxers and some clothes. It was big on me and the pants sagged, but Riku said it made me look cute. We left his house around four o' clock to go to the beach to see if we could find Kairi and Selphie.

I then realized that they would soon find out about me and Riku. Kairi and Selphie had been waiting for us to arrive. "Let's get this over with." We started off following the directions. Adding a little bit of talking along the way. We all got the final point- the cave. Riku and I looked at each other hoping we didn't leave anything to have them get caught. Unfortunately the spot where they had to dig was the same spot me and Riku had fucked last night. "I'll dig," I said. "I'll dig too," Riku said. Kairi looked at us. "Dig with what? You're not using my shovel. Selphie and I are digging since WE have the equipment." I knew then that we may be getting caught. I noticed that my wristband was laying on the ground. Selphie and Kairi took the shovels and stuck them in the ground in the spot. " Why is this sand dark? It couldn't have gotten wet because there's no water near here. And it's not wet too much nor is any other area dark. Sora, why is your wristband here? And why does it smell like sweat and something else?" I was embarrassed. "I don't know. Why don't you guys just dig up the treasure so we can get this over with?" Kairi got suspicious. She told Selphie to start digging up the sand while she stood thinking. She was so smart, I was wishing she didn't try to figure out what happened. She noticed that I was wearing Riku's clothes. She shouted. "I know what happened!" Riku and I looked at each other. " Sora you and Riku came here didn't you? And then you guys did something, I'm not sure what, and then left to go to Riku's house. You guys were sneaking our hidden food in here and eating it weren't you?" I sighed with relief. Luckily she didn't know. Riku smirked. "Yes Kairi we ate our hidden food and the juice form the fruit dropped there. You caught us." Kairi got upset. Just then, Selphie yelled. She had found the treasure chest. It took all of them to pick it up and set it on the side. I found a note pasted to the top.

It read:

_**To The Three Chosen Keyblade Wielders, I leave you this treasure. You will need it for the fight to save all of the worlds. This will be your toughest fight yet. This treasure has powers beyond imagination. Take it to save us all.**_

_**Signed.**_

_**Keyblad Champoin**_

Kairi, Riku, and I looked at each other and realized that someone had left this treasure for us. We had to use what was inside this chest to fight evil one last time to allow everyone to live in peace. We were ready to leave for the Disney Castle. We decided now was the time to finish this battle once and for all...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this was it. Hope you enjoyed it. I basically took the ending of Kingdom Hearts 2 and made a story of my own of what I think may happen for Kingdom Hearts 3. Post your comments! No flames.


End file.
